Time
by Scooby-chan
Summary: This is one of one of my longest stories i have on...this si only the first chapter...there should be about...i dont know 10 or more...but seriously it takes a long time to type everything on
1. Chapter 1

TIME

**TIME**

**Written by: Scooby-chan**

"**Why? Why does this have to happen?" Sanosuke complained to Kenshin as they walked down the halls in Battousai High. It was the second day of school and they all found that they would have to split up for most classes.**

"**It's not that bad," Kenshin replied , looking at his friend. They were both 15, and in 10th grade, not to mention best friends.**

"**Wha d you mean? I don't have any friends in homeroom, not to mention those other crazy classes we- "**

"**Ken– san…" they both turned to see Megumi leaning against a locker close behind.**

"**Oh– hi Meg-" Kenshin started to say.**

"**Let me see your schedule," she cut him off, sauntering over. **

**Sano watched her as she came towards them in a red sleeveless blouse and black jeans and also shook her head, clicking her tongue in disapproval.**

"**Tsk! Ken-san, we don't even have one class together…"**

**She tossed her dark hair over her slim shoulders, glancing at Sano.**

"**Oh-hello, rooster…" she said nonchalantly, turning back to face Kenshin.**

**He nodded, turning away from her "Darn, that girl can get me on my wrong side sometimes…why does she have to act so stuck-up?...sheesh!"**

**Megumi returned to leaning on her locker, watching two boys walk away. She signed looking down.**

"**Why do I always treat Sano that way? We use to be such great friends when we were younger...but sometimes I end up feeling shy around him as of late...Why??"**

**She signed again, taking out her books and closing her locker, heading to the first class for the day.**

"**I think I should try to be more friendly to him...I cant go on like this...he might think I'm a snob.**

**She turned the corner coming up the biology lab. A short line was already there so she joined it, waiting for the bell to ring. After a few others came, none of which she spoke to, she saw Sanosuke coming towards them.**

**A spark flew in her chest." Yes! Someone I know! Phew!"**

**He passed her as the bell rang and they all filed inside. She doted to sit by the window and glancing, she saw Sano go to sit at the back of the class. She signed.**

"**Too far away...Oh well– maybe some other time...Why do I even think about him...is it possible I– like him? Hmm– well, he is cute…" his face flashed before her know.- "an he's cool– although I know he can be annoying ...that's minor…"**

**There teacher came in know putting down his brief case and going to the board. He wore full black, short sleeved shirt and pants with bandages around his wrist. He turned to face them now. He had black hair and a menacing gleam to his dark eyes, like the wind of person you wouldn't want to mess with.**

"**Ohayo. Watashi no namae wa Makatio Shishio desu," he drawled I a voice reminiscent of those evil cartoon characters. "I'll be your Bio teacher for the year– so lets get acquainted. But first I need to get you into groups of five." **

**He counted them off then began calling for the numbers.**

"**...All fours, come stand by the table."**

**Megumi got up and so did the four other student. Her heart leapt as she saw Sano coming towards them.**

**Sano almost cried. "Oh no...I'm stuck with Miss. Stuck-up sigh Why does she have to become so snobby all of a sudden! She used to be so nice, but know I guess an overdose of hormones must've have taken over her brain...crazy girls..."**

**After everyone was in their groups the teacher came back to give more instructions. "These are the groups you people will be in for the year– so exchange names and stuff after I rearrange your seating…"**

**When everyone had settled, Meg still had her seat beside the window with a girl in front her , another beside her and Sanosuke directly behind her with a boy beside him.**

"**I guess we should start," the girl beside her said languidly, filing a black nail. "I'm Yumi Komagata, 15 years old. Transfer student from Juppon Gatana High," she drawled, still concentrated on her nails. She had dark brown hair which fell loosely to her shoulders, small lips and a beauty spot on her chin. When she looked up, Megumi noticed she had brown eyes framed by thick lashes.**

**She also seemed well of; judging by her elaborate jewelry and the way she cared herself, in the skin tight red and yellow off– the– shoulder blouse which showed a small portion of her cleavage and the light blue flare jeans she wore with red healed slippers**

**Megumi introduced herself in the same way and they all looked to the girl in front them now.**

**She had black hair with bangs framing her oval face, curled outwards at the ends. She had a ready smile and mischievous brown eyes, sitting there in a green striped blouse, dark blue jeans and white sneakers.**

" **Kamatari Honjo, 13 years…" she nodded.**

**Yumi giggled. "I'm sorry for you when your voice starts changing, Kam. Yhear– its already scratchy." **

**Kamatari smiled but said nothing.**

**They looked around at the guy beside Sano who had spiky bleached hair. This wasn't quite shocking as there were other crazier hair styles at the school. He had dark eyes and wore dark glasses & a silver earring in his left eye. He wore full black, a sleeveless shirt with black tiger embroidered on the front and black pants with sneakers . One hand was on the desk tapping a pen, a spiky bracelet on his wrist.**

"**Mm– Enishi Yukishiro, 15 years, Scorpio. MmHm."**

**Sano introduced himself then they waited for the teacher to start something.**

" **Isn't Mr.Shishio hot/" Yumi leaned over whispering to Megumi, She looked at Yumi then at the teacher.**

"**Uh– I guess– uh– yeah!" she responded as Yumi gave her an evil eye.**

**Sano looked boredly at the back of Megumis head.**

"**She hasn't said anything to anyone– is she shy or something?"**

**He felt a hand ruffling his hair and turning saw Enishi looking at him over his glasses.**

"**Nice hair. Whad you put in it?"**

**Sano smiled." Nothing"**

**He cocked a brow, nodding. "Souzo is your dad, right?"**

"**Mm– Hmm. How do you know?"**

"**I know him...and you kind of resemble."**

**Sano shook his head but listened as Enishi called to Megumi. She turned to the side looking at him. He looked at her noticing how she had matured over time. Her face had became a bit more feminine now, as she now used slight makeup . He also noticed she had a small bust. "Wow Never noticed."**

**She turned to look at Sano know. "Uki still at home?"**

**Sano nodded. "She told me she and Soujiro are supposed to be graduating together."**

"**Really?" she smiled. "Ysee kaoru around?"**

"**Nah. Kenshin said she was sick and wont be here until next week."**

"**Oh. So– what else…"**

**After a while, all five of them were in a conversation and before they knew it, the session had ended.**

**Sano watched Megumi as she walked down the halls by herself. "She really spoke to me like she knew me...what cosmic breakthrough could have triggered this? Mm– wow...she's getting hips. Oh. She growin up."**

"**Your girl, right?" Enishi walked up from behind.**

"**Nope Just a friend."**

**Enishi nodded. "I thought otherwise. You two seem familiar...did you know when she get older, she'll have a great shape?"**

**Sano smiled. "So you been watching her?"**

"**No...but I can tell."**

**They continued on their way, talking.**

**Two days later, they had a triple session in Biology. Megumi sat I n the class with Kamatari beside her, waiting for the other group members to come in.**

"**Kamatari...what did Yumi mean by when your voice starts changing?"**

**She looked at her, smiling, a twinkle coming to her mischievous eyes. "Why do you ask?"**

"**Well-uh-I just never knew girls voices change…"**

**Kamatari whispered in her ear. "Well– its because...I'm not a girl."**

"**What?" she laughed "Ahhh– come again?"**

"**Yumis my cousin– you can ask her if you don't believe me."**

"**But—you're not a boy either...are you?"**

"**Yeah– I am. I'm a TV"**

**Megumi sat petrified. "Y– you're joking right?"**

"**Want to see me?" he asked, moving his hand to his zipper..**

"**Uh– oh-no but- you're not– g– gay...are you?"**

**He chuckled. "No. I just like being girlish."**

**She eyed him warily but said nothing.**

**Sano sat in front her today. She looked at his forearm as it rested on her desk, looking at the hairs growing on his fingers and the ones which lay flat on his arm. **

**She tempted to touch but kept to herself, watching as the teacher came in.**

"**Ok. Today is a kind of activity day. You are going to take surveys within your groups. Our topic is– Puberty- and what causes it."**

**Half the class groaned but he continued. " I want– Miss Komagatas group to share some changes at puberty."**

**Yumi leaned forward with her hands on her cheeks, gazing dazedly at the teacher. "Sigh...uh– menstruation?"**

"**Good– uh– you, sir." he pointed at Sano.**

"**Voice changes– deeper sounds."**

"**Great! Miss…"**

**Megumi perked up. "Um– girls bodies gets more curves?"**

**He smiled. "OK. Mr…"**

"**Wet dreams," Enishi replied boredly tapping the pen on the table.**

"**Yes. And…"**

**Kamatari smiled . "The male member enlarge"**

**Most of the girls laughed at this, some making lewd gestures but they were soon under control again.**

"**Ok. People, I want you all to pick a scribe and I will give you a list of changes at puberty. You can determine how mature you are at the moment. Oh– girls to themselves.**

**The boys groaned but they shuffled away anyways.**

**Megumi and Yumi sat huddled together.**

"**If you're shy, I'll start," Yumi said, brushing her fuzzy pen across her chin and still looking at the teacher.**

**Megumi nodded, one ear listening to the boys conversation.**

"**Enishi– just tell us what its like– please!" Kamatari begged.**

**Enishis head was rested on his arm on the desk, the other scratching nondescript patterns on the desk with his pen. He looked up at Kamatari who sat beside him over his glasses and grinned. **

"**You're too nosey– ask Sano to tell you."**

**Sano shook his head. "I think something's wrong with me– I don't have wet dreams."**

**Enishi sat up. "What? You're fourteen!"**

"**I know– I guess my testosterone is low or something…"**

"**Wow...even I have them," Kamatari commented running a hand through his long hair.**

**Yumi burst out laughing ." "Let me guess– you were making out with a gay?"**

"**No– three girls, actually…"**

**The rest of them cracked up.**

"**Hey Enishi– tell me then...what happens?" Sano asked.**

"**Hmm– well-" Enishi leaned forward. "In that period of your life, it's best you sleep alone...the first time I had mine, I was sleeping with my sister and...I– uh– kicked her of the bed."**

**Sano cocked a brow nodded. "And…?"**

"**Oh yeah– you'll end up having more laundry to do– wet clothes, wet sheets...sometimes it's horrible…"**

**Sano watched Enishi as he spoke. "Hey...this guy really is mature...he even has a deep voice– Why cant that happen to me? I feel– so...green…"**

"**...Ysee, Megumi, you have to know the motions. At my old school, all the boys were running behind me. Ysee—when you get hips, you control the world, Megumi.**

**She cocked a brow at Yumi. "OK...Thanks for the advice."**

**She nodded too, placing a hand on Megumis and looking carefully at her, her eyes narrowing. Then she smiled.**

"**I can feel it, Megumi. When you start maturing more, a rooster will be more interested in you...but the rooster will be having a few minor problems– and you'll help him out– and it'll bring you two closer."**

**Megumis eyes widened and she glanced at Sano who was busy ruffling Kamatari's hair.**

"**Uhm– what?"**

**Yumi pulled a pack of tarot cards from her bag. "I can tell...not really with these...I just carry them around...but I know these things...I can feel it…" She looked at the ceiling.**

"**OK,OK…"Megumi felt that Yumi was crazy…**

**The teacher continued and after two sessions of intense note– taking, they were dismissed.**

**They all walked down the hall, Megumi and Yumi in front with the boys behind them.**

"**Yo dude," Enishi whispered grinning.**

**Sano looked at Enishi who was a bit taller than he was. **

"**That is what I call– reality," he eyed Yuma's rear.**

**Sano smiled. "You really do a lot of watching, don't you?"**

"**Well, that's my job!" He grabbed Yumi by the waist and she gasped.**

"**Hey! Let-" **

"**You forget– Chemistry is this way…"**

**Sano watched them walk away, Enishi still had his hand around her waist and Yumi was looking at him.**

**He shook his head and walked up to Megumi and Kamatari who were talking. After a while Kamatari turned off to go to Language class so he and Megumi were left.**

"**What do you have now?" she asked.**

"**History. You too?"**

**She nodded , looking at him. They were relatively the same height.**

"**You guys had fun today didn't you?"**

**He shook his head. "Not me. I feel really green."**

"**Green?" she cocked a brow and he smiled.**

"**I feel young...even Kamatari's more mature than I am."**

**She smiled too. "I know, Yumi is way ahead of me."**

"**Not really. He looked at her. You have– some shape."**

**Megumi rolled her eyes. "Some, Sano I can never catch up to her...why am I even talking to you about this?**

**He shrugged. "Dunno."**

"**Yes! I have successfully spoken to Sano! Whee! Heh Heh ..."**

"**Wow...she's talking to me…"**

**They sat together in History class but she sat alone at lunch time under a tree in the yard. After a while, she heard someone coming from behind. Turning, she saw Enishi seating himself beside her.**

"**Hey...this is my territory– why didn't you go stay with Yumi?"**

"**I thought you would be with her, considering the way you two left."**

"**Nah. I just like being friendly. I was just playing with her– maybe provoking would be a better word…"**

**She watched as he loosened the spiked bracelet on hi right hand. It fell away to reveal a tattoo of a saber and a gun.**

"**Hey…" she grabbed hi hand, looking at it. "Enishi– why did you put it– here...you let them put needles in your vein…"**

**She turned his hand palm up looking at the tattoo on the back of his wrist.**

"**Didn't it hurt?"**

**He nodded. "But my sister always said I was a masochist so I was just testing myself."**

"**This guy is psycho," she thought, turning his hand over looking at the Pirates Crossbones tattoo on his wrist.**

"**Why, Enishi ?" he shrugged at her question, taking her hand into his.**

"**Are you– satanic?" he cocked a brow, trailing his finger over the lines in her palm.**

"**No. Just because I like black and have an evil looking tattoos you think I'm satanic? Nah. I just like being dark...what about Kamatari? Cause he's a TV you think he's gay? No way...you know your hand really small?" he placed her palm against his, observing.**

**She was looking at him closely, at his white spiky hair and his tinted rectangular framed glasses. "Should I trust this guy? How do I know he's telling the truth?"**

**Signing, she forced a smile. "Yeah...cause I'm short."**

**He chuckled and she noticed for the first time that hi voice was deeper than the other guys she hung around.**

**They stayed there until lunch was over then they separated going to their different classes.**

**Before they knew it, it was October. Everyone was familiar with each other by now.**

**I will try to get the next chapter on as soon as I can…trust me this is a very long story so it will take some time to type it all on."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

**Chapter2:**

**Sano and Megumi had managed to be quite friendly with each other now although they bickered at times for fun.**

**She sat behind him know in Biology class, looking at hi spiky dark brown hair.**

"**I'm happy I don't feel shy around him anymore…but I still like him...he's really a nice person, not to mention cute but lately he looks really depressed."**

**Sano was sitting, leaning against the window with a solemn expression "Why me?" he was thinking. "Why– Why– Why? Sigh Even Kamatari has a deeper voice now…and Kenshin even told me he had one of those Kinky dreams about Kaoru two nights in a row...Is something wrong with me? I don't even have erections...I bet even Megumi could have them…" he slapped himself in the head.**

"**Fool. Girls don't even have– Huh?"**

**He turned to see Megumi looking at him, who had been playing in his hair. **

"**What's your problem, Rooster?"**

**He looked up at the ceiling. "I'm depressed …"**

"**I thought that was a girl thing,' Kamatari commented, sitting beside Megumi. He had cut his hair a bit shorter but still continued to wear tight jeans and blouses.**

**Sano glanced at him then looked back at the ceiling "Well, I'm not a girl and its definitely not only a girl thing…"**

**Enishi who was sitting beside him turned around, joining the conversation. **

"**How do we know you're not a girl, Sano?" he asked cryptically.**

**Sano ignored him. At that time Yumi came in and seated herself in his lap. **

**She looked at him carefully. "Look at me," she ordered.**

**He cocked a brow and glanced at her. She trailed a finger, with black nail polish, down from the middle of his forehead, over his nose, under his chin and then along were his Adam's Apple should be.**

**Megumi found herself feeling jealous of Yumi.**

"**Why couldn't that be me?" she looked away but looked back at Yumi as she began to talk.**

"**You feel young...but soon, when there****'****s a full moon, you'll end up evolving– like a werewolf…****"****her finger trailed over his stomach then ended up on his pants zipper. She cocked a brow as he did same, looking down at her hand. "It will be painful...you will be absent from– somewhere for two weeks and when you come back, you will uncover deep, dark secrets about yourself; you will notice things you never did before...a mysterious fox…" she closed her eyes dramatically and Enishi cracked up. **

"**Whoo! Heh– Heh– Yumi, I knew you were different, see, you even practice black magic!"**

**She gave him an evil eye. "You just don't understand the arts of fortune telling– look at him!" she turned Sano's head violently, almost cricking his neck.**

"**Wait– how do you know it's not 'look at her' ...Sano...since you don't have wet dreams, do you menstruate?"**

**Sano gave Enishi the evil eye also but said nothing.**

"**Stop it, Enishi," Yumi whispered, "You're breaking the cosmic vibration with your rusty voice...plus, I can feel something under his pants...warm, soft…"**

"**Yumi!" Sano said hoarsely, embarrassed.**

**Enishi rolled his eyes. Megumi shock her head at their crazy conversation, but paid attention as Yumi pointed out Sano's "effects" which made her know he would "evolve" soon.**

**Enishi yawned. "Whatever you say, Night witch."**

"**What?!" she asked, eyes flashing.**

"**Feh. You don't understand the arts," he said mocking her****. **

"**You're right– I don't understand the dark arts...Fortune teller and crap," he mumbled.**

**She growled, her fist clenching. "Did you just call it crap?" she seethed.**

"**Yeah, Witch. Can handle a little Lang– UAGE!!"**

**Yumi had jumped off Sano lap and now she was on top of Enishi on the floor, punching him mercilessly****. **

"**Aah! Aah! She's attacking me– oh! Se just broke my glasses Owww!! Help!! Maama!!"**

"**Don't– you– dare!!" she shouted in between killing him.**

"**My Grandmother didn't– teach me crap! I'll show you crap!!- when I'm done with you! Grrr!!"**

**The whole class came over now, shouting and laughing as they watched Kamatari sat blinking. "Uh. Yumi, you just broke a nail– ooh?"**

**Sano looked around at Megumi who struggled. Helplessly. They got up attempting to pull Yumi off Enishi but at that time, Mr. Shishio came in with the principal.**

"**Class, What– What the– Sorry Mr. Saitou"**

**He walked slowly over and the crowd quieted, parting to show Yumi still on Enishi, shouting insults while Enishi was crying( literal tears) for help from his dearly departed ancestors**

"**Miss Komagata?" Mr. Shishio said.**

"**Oh– I want to– tear– you to– shreds!" she growled angrily thumping him. **

"**Miss Yumi?" he said a bit louder.**

"**Grand– pa" Enishi bellowed desperately , waving his hands wildly above him which ended up slapping Yumi in the face.**

**Yumi gasped, holding her cheek. "You– You- mangy– Hrgh!" **

**She stood up jumping on Enishi's stomach, still screaming at him while 'oof'ed while the wind got knocked out of him.**

**Sano grabbed Yumi off Enishi and pulled her outside kicking and screaming.**

**Enishi was laughing maniacally. "She- I KNOWS I– LOVE it when she does – THAT." He sat up now. "Turns me on, man! Whew! Man!"**

**He got up unsteadily and fell into the teachers arms. Crying. "Sir! Don't– kill her...its my fault, I provoked her and got horny," he sobbed , swaggering at the door.**

**Two weeks after the fiasco, Kamatari found a way to get Yumi and Enishi to resolve their differences, so now everyone was happy again, although Yumi still carried on with her 'cosmic occurrences' and Enishi still teased his friends but was more careful of what he said.**

**One day in class, Yumi who was dressed in black halter and short black leather skirt came over to Sano with a calendar.**

"**What's tomorrow's date?" she asked, sitting on his lap.**

**He glancing at the ceiling before looking back at her, look intently at him with black eyeliner around her eyes. "Twenty seventh October…"**

"**What's your zodiac sigh?"**

"**Pieces"**

**She whipped out what looked like a star chart and did the same complex calculations.**

"**Tomorrow– at...2:37 pm...you will start saying things ———you're not allowed to– then you'll fall sick. At 9:17 am when the moon is in line with the star. Pieces and the planet Venus you will cause a lot of stir in your house with abnormal screaming and paranoid gestures, leaving you unconscious to develop naturally for two weeks-Yeah."**

**He cocked a brow at her. "OK– thanks– Yumi…"**

**She nodded, getting off him and going to the teacher.**

"**Hey, Sano want me to buy you an electronic razor? Maybe you'll have an overdose of hair growage…(growth)" Enishi smirked.**

**That evening Megumi went home to see her brother asleep in the couch. She sat on his stomach, looking closely at his body and how it differentiated from younger boys.**

**He was mumbling something she couldn't quite understand but she heard. "Mrph...Zutzat...U-ki…C'mere'…" **

**She smiled. "I knew he had a crush on Sano's sister"**

**He opened his eyes, looking unsteadily at her. "Megumi?"**

"**Soujiro, you're such a liar…"**

**Her eighteen year old brother closed his eyes but after a while murmured. "What did I lie about?"**

"**Said you didn't like Uki but here you are dreaming about her– were you having wet dreams?"**

**He nodded but after a while opened his eyes grinning. "Why are you so nosey, Megumi?"**

"**Sou– how old were you when you– uh– had an erection?"**

"**Twelve."**

"**Wet dreams?"**

"**Twelve"**

"**Voice changes?"**

"**Thirteen– Why– do you want to know?" he sat up, making her fall off onto the carpet.**

"**Nothing. You're just like a kind of father– figure so I have to ask-you– and not the boy down the road."**

**He smiled and ruffled her thick bangs.**

"**You're worried about Sano, aren't you?"**

"**How'd you know?"**

"**Uki told me he's been bugging his father about those stuff and been looking really depressed and mumbling to himself."**

**She smiled and got up. Soujiro called to her.**

"**Hey, Gumi– you– are in trouble," he commented, eying he brown pants.**

"**Why?" she looked at him, confused.**

**He smiled still, leading her to the bathroom and closing the door leaving her in there by herself.**

"**Take off your pants," he leaned against the door.**

"**What- ?" she was quite nonplused.**

"**Just do it…"**

**After a while, he heard her gasp then start to whimper. He chuckled as her head appeared at the door. "Go For my school bag– quick!"**

**She closed the door again. "I don't believe this...I'm not a girl anymore…" she smiled. " But– Somehow– I wish I had an older female to help me through this...Wow...now Yumi wont be all that mature anymore."**

**She came out of the bathroom to see Soujiro sitting on her bed. He stood up and hugged her, pretending to cry.**

"**Oh– Megumi– I'm so proud of you. Sniff I cant call you Sob (Fuzzy Wuzzy) anymore because you're– all grown up...WAH!! Sniff**

**She smile but pushed him off her. "Save that for Uki– I'm hungry. Go make me dinner-shoo!"**

**He scampered off and she shook her head. "That boy can be young sometimes…"**

I'll get the next chapter on as soon as I can…thank you and I hoped you enjoy


End file.
